1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to initialization signal generation circuits and semiconductor devices including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices may receive an external voltage signal VDD supplied from an external system to operate.